


Всё, о чём можно мечтать

by AliciaRaven



Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Group Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Если ты берёшь в жёны девушку из эльфийской знати, у которой есть брат-близнец, будь готов к тому, что твоя жизнь бесповоротно изменится.





	Всё, о чём можно мечтать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 в команду WTF Sacred II 2019.  
Бета - RossomahaaR.  
Автор иллюстрации - VailenDel.

Они стояли у окна, отчаянно цепляясь друг за друга. Ветер, врывающийся через распахнутые створки, спутывал их золотисто-рыжие волосы. Одинаковые светло-карие глаза полнились обречённой решимостью.  
Одно неправильное слово — и они спрыгнут. Вот так, по-прежнему не отпуская друг друга, спрыгнут на белые камни двора с высоты третьего этажа, сразу и насмерть.  
Что может их остановить?  
— Я хочу поговорить, — медленно и осторожно произнёс Минаур. — С вами обоими. Только оденьтесь.  
Теперь они смотрели с недоверием — но лучше уж оно, чем обречённость. Всё так же осторожно Минаур подобрал шёлковую накидку Кании и протянул ей. К его облегчению, она взяла.  
Пока они поправляли одежду торопливыми нервными движениями, Минаур опустился в кресло и незаметно перевёл дух. Теперь он понимал — недаром всё время казалось, что что-то не так.  
Поначалу, конечно, он не видел ничего странного в своём браке. Его отца связывали долгие годы дружбы с семьёй Мелити, поэтому неудивительно, что он решил увенчать эту дружбу браком детей, обещающим стать заодно крайне выгодной сделкой — объединение земель и титулов двух семей сулило великолепные перспективы. Минаур, которого поставили перед фактом, не видел смысла сопротивляться. Канию Мелити он знал давно, хоть до тех пор и смотрел на неё только по-дружески. Красивая, умная, общительная, из уважаемого столичного рода, чего ещё желать? Они проводили время за беседой всякий раз, когда Минаур приезжал вместе с отцом в особняк Мелити, и он видел, что тоже нравится девушке.  
В том, что Кания чаще всего была неразлучна с братом-близнецом Нессусом, он тоже не видел ничего плохого. Кания войдёт в семью Минаура, и её дети будут носить фамилию де Лорано, Нессус же продолжит род Мелити — это хорошо и правильно. Они неплохо поладили, хоть и не были друзьями в полном смысле слова, и ограничивать Канию в общении с братом после замужества Минаур не собирался, хотя старшие Мелити расплывчато и туманно намекали, что стоило бы. Это удивляло, и в конце концов он решил, что неправильно понял их.  
Как оказалось — напрасно. Всё стало ясно, когда он, вернувшись домой из очередной деловой поездки немного раньше, чем обещал, отправился искать жену и нашёл её в одной из дальних комнат в объятиях Нессуса. Совершенно не братских.  
  


Кания заметила его первой. Но не отпрянула от Нессуса, не оттолкнула, а напротив, прильнула к нему отчаянно, и взгляд её на секунду стал бешеным, точно у тигрицы. Не стоило и сомневаться — если посмеет Минаур поднять руку на её брата, Кания не оставит от него даже пепла. Он шагнул к ним, ещё в смятении, ещё не зная сам, что будет делать, и близнецы попятились, в конце концов натолкнувшись на широкий каменный подоконник. И тогда, глядя на тоскливую обречённую решимость в их глазах, Минаур понял — если дать понять, что их разлучат, они без колебаний шагнут навстречу смерти.  
Он не хотел этого.  
Близнецы оделись и теперь смотрели на него выжидательно, по-прежнему прижимаясь друг к другу, сплетаясь пальцами.  
— Кто знает об этом? — собравшись с мыслями, спросил Минаур. — Кроме ваших родителей?  
Они покачали головой, с той естественной синхронностью, которая всегда удивляла и восхищала его.  
— Они не знали, — чуть хрипловатым голосом произнёс Нессус. — Только подозревали, но не могли ничего доказать. Никто не знал.  
— Подозревали, — эхом повторил Минаур. — Поэтому тебя торопились выдать замуж, Кания?  
Его жена согласно склонила рыжекудрую голову.  
— Нас хотели разлучить, — добавил Нессус. — Но это невозможно. Мы одно целое, у нас одна душа на двоих. Нам расстаться — всё равно что тебе разорваться пополам.  
Минаур вздохнул.  
— Отпусти нас, — проговорила Кания тем ясным холодным голосом, который он слышал от неё обычно на тренировках с мечом. — Я не могу быть примерной женой тебе, как ни хотела бы. Мне правда очень жаль, Минаур. Мы спрячемся на самом краю света, уйдём к окраинам Тир Лизии, и больше не потревожим тебя. Скажи им, что ничего не знал, пусть нас считают преступниками, твоя репутация не пострадает…  
— Ты сама-то в это веришь? — невольно усмехнулся Минаур. — Таиться по лесам, искать пропитание, прятаться от холода и дождей, от чужих глаз, навсегда потеряв возможность вернуться в общество — такой жизни ты хочешь, Кания? Пройдёт несколько лет, и ваш огонь угаснет, как бы ни старались вы его сберечь.  
— Если выбирать между смертью порознь и смертью вместе, мы всегда выберем последнюю, — отрезала Кания, вскинув голову.  
— А если выбрать жизнь? Жизнь здесь?  
Близнецы изумлённо посмотрели на него.  
— Я не стану разрывать вашу связь, и сохраню её в тайне, — медленно проговорил Минаур, внимательно наблюдая за ними. — Вы будете жить как прежде, ни в чём не зная отказа. Но Кания останется моей женой и будет растить моих детей. Только моих.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы остались? — переспросил Нессус, явно не веря своим ушам. — Но почему?  
Это был хороший вопрос — Минаур и сам не понимал до конца, что побуждало его принять такое странное решение. Поэтому он просто пожал плечами:  
— Можешь считать, что боги благоволят вам.  
Они вновь переглянулись, по-прежнему удивлённые и нерешительные, и он добавил:  
— Я понимаю, что вам нужно время подумать. Оно у вас есть. Только не покидайте дом без моего ведома.  
С этими словами Минаур вышел из комнаты. Он сказал всё, что мог, теперь оставалось лишь ждать, согласятся ли близнецы тоже сделать шаг навстречу.

***

Когда дверь тихо закрылась за ним, Нессус обнял сестру, и та уронила голову ему на плечо.  
— Ты боишься? — спросил он, вплетая пальцы в её мягкие волосы.  
— Я ничего не боюсь, — фыркнула Кания. — Просто.... Наверное, не могу поверить.  
Нессус кивнул. В ту ужасающую минуту они ждали от Минаура презрения или гнева и были готовы защищать друг друга до последнего, неважно, от слов ли, магии или клинка. Но сделка — это было неожиданно и непонятно.  
— Что, если он хочет обмануть и использовать нас?  
Тщательно обдумав этот вопрос, Кания покачала головой:  
— Непохоже.  
— Хочешь поверить ему?  
Нессус спрашивал без малейшего оттенка ревности. Кании нравился Минаур, ласковый и внимательный, но узы, связывавшие её с братом, были гораздо прочнее супружеских. Никто не мог подарить больше, чем они сами друг другу, в этом они убедились уже давно, ещё когда пытались остановить то, что считалось преступлением даже в вольном нравами столичном эльфийском обществе. Конечный итог всегда был один — в объятиях друг друга.  
— Я… наверное… да, — он впервые видел решительную, уверенную Канию в таком смятении. — А ты что думаешь, Несс? Тебе здесь оставаться намного опаснее, чем мне. Я приму любое твоё решение.  
Вместо ответа Нессус поцеловал её в висок, стараясь успокоить, и улыбнулся, услышав тихий вздох сестры.  
— Если ты хочешь остаться, то пусть будет так, — принял решение он. — Но я не брошу тебя одну. Что-нибудь придумаю для отца, чтобы не возвращаться в Тилизий. В конце концов, Минаур дал нам время подумать, вот и подумаем. И если нам что-то не понравится, то бросим всё и сбежим в Угол Нориата, уж там нас точно никто не достанет.  
Кания согласно кивнула и переплела их пальцы. Объятия Нессуса успокаивали, хоть и не могли защитить до конца от воцарившегося в мыслях смятения. Она прижалась щекой к его щеке, прикрыв глаза, а потом со вздохом встала и потянулась за лентой для волос.  
— Хочешь, устроим тренировку? — предложил Нессус, лаская взглядом изгибы её тела.  
Кания задумалась на секунду и кивнула. Фехтование было самым действенным способом выплеснуть снедавшие их тревогу и волнение. В отличие от Нессуса, его сестре искусство поединка давалось тяжелее, чем основы огненной магии. Не раз их общий наставник, мастер Карней, советовал девушке бросить это занятие, но когда Кания слушалась кого-то? Раз за разом проигрывая наставнику и брату, она снова и снова поднималась и бросалась в бой, до тех пор, пока приём не начинал получаться, до звона в голове и подкашивающихся от усталости ног. Зато потом восхитительная ясность и спокойствие наполняли сознание, а блаженная истома — тело, и Кания чувствовала себя родившейся заново.  
Вот и сейчас смятение отступило, когда они встали друг напротив друга с тренировочными деревянными мечами на утоптанной площадке, огороженной стройными рядами кипарисов. Клинки сшиблись с глухим стуком. Нессус улыбнулся, глядя на сосредоточенное выражение лица Кании, внимательно прищуренные глаза. Они никогда не поддавались друг другу и честно выкладывались до конца, чтобы поединки оставались по-настоящему азартными. Спарринг был для них таким же упоительным и ясным языком тела, как танец и ласки, и они могли часами говорить на нём. Каждый поворот, подсечка, удар были полны смысла, известного только им.  
В этот раз Кании удалось пару раз выбить тренировочный деревянный клинок из рук Нессуса, и она засияла от гордости, когда он вскинул руки, прося пощады. Подарив брату утешающий поцелуй в щёку, Кания вернула мечи на стойку. Порыв прохладного осеннего ветра показался ледяным для разгорячённого тела, и она поёжилась.  
— Иди в купальни, — Нессус легонько дёрнул её за выбившуюся из небрежного хвоста прядь, прилипшую к влажному виску. — Я попрошу горячего вина на кухне. Приходи ко мне, подумаем, как быть дальше.  
— Приду, — обещала Кания.  
Купальни в доме де Лорано было не столь роскошны, как в особняке Мелити в Тилизии, но Кании всё равно нравилось. Расслабленно растянувшись в горячей воде с примесью душистых солей, она скользила взглядом по мерцающей от осевшего пара мозаике на потолке и размышляла.  
Спускаться к обязательному совместному ужину не хотелось, светский разговор с лордом Ладислаусом, отцом Минаура, сейчас отнимет у неё слишком много сил. В любом другом случае Кания сослалась бы на плохое самочувствие и попросила принести лёгкий ужин в комнату, а Нессус бы загладил её отсутствие. Сейчас же — как вести себя, чтобы ненароком не ранить Минаура ещё больше?  
Бесшумная, как тень, служанка-полуэльфийка проскользнула в купальню и слегка поклонилась:  
— Госпожа, лорд Минаур велел передать, чтобы вы поднялись в его покои.  
— Хорошо. Иди, я оденусь сама, — Кания со вздохом запрокинула голову, окунувшись глубже в воду. Служанка исчезла так же тихо, как и появилась, оставив на краю бассейна свежее мягкое полотенце и лёгкое платье.  
Когда Кания, бесшумно ступая босыми ногами по гладким тёплым доскам, вошла в спальню, Минаур, сосредоточенно хмурясь, изучал какой-то свиток. На столе рядом с ним стоял поднос, уставленный тарелками.  
— Поешь, — не глядя на жену, сказал Минаур. — Я подумал, что ты не захочешь ужинать в общем зале.  
— Спасибо, — Кания помедлила, но всё же устроилась в кресле рядом. Отказываться от заботы супруга не хотелось. Нессус быстро поймёт, почему она не пришла, но вряд ли обидится — в конце концов, от этого вечера, возможно, будет зависеть их дальнейшая жизнь здесь.  
Минаур уже не смог вернуться к свитку — бездумно рассматривая чернильные строчки, он то и дело кидал быстрые взгляды на неторопливо-изящные движения Кании и её спокойное, даже застывшее, лицо. Когда поднос опустел, он позволил себе провести кончиками пальцев по её плечу, и Кания тревожно встрепенулась.  
— Ты делила со мной ложе лишь из чувства долга? — спросил Минаур, внимательно наблюдая за ней. В постели его жена была восхитительно страстной и открытой, не давала ни единого повода даже представить, что она любит другого — неужели это была фальшь, умелая игра прекрасной актрисы?  
Но, к его облегчению, Кания решительно покачала головой.  
— Можешь не верить, но ты нравишься мне, — сказала она, прямо и твёрдо взглянув ему в глаза. — Я могла бы любить тебя. Нессус — это другое… Совсем другое.  
Минаур взял её за руку и притянул к себе на колени, взглянул на Т-энергетический светильник — подчиняясь его мысленному приказу, тот погас, и спальня погрузилась в темноту. Где-то у двери послышался топот мягких лапок и затих в коридоре — кошек в поместье де Лорано было множество, и они бродили повсюду.  
— Расскажи мне о вас с Нессусом, — попросил Минаур, мягко перебирая влажные кудри Кании. — Я обещал, что не буду препятствовать вашей связи, потому что его слова тронули меня, но раз уж так вышло — хотел бы понять её.  
— Вряд ли ты сможешь. У тебя ведь нет близнеца, — усмехнулась Кания и потянулась, удобнее устраиваясь в его объятиях. — Я попробую, но не очень представляю, с чего начать… Несс был со мной всегда. Он старше меня на двенадцать минут…  
— Старше? — удивлённо перебил Минаур. — Мне казалось, что старшая ты.  
— Нет, — тихо засмеялась Кания. — Несс не пропустил меня вперёд. Он никогда не любил этикет. Мама рассказывала, что все эти двенадцать минут он проплакал, но когда рядом положили меня, тотчас успокоился. Мы учились ходить, держась за руки, учились разговаривать — друг с другом, и засыпали только вместе. Потом, когда родители решили, что мы достаточно выросли, нас расселили в разные комнаты. Я помню первую ночь, которую провела одна — она до сих пор кажется мне самой холодной в жизни. Мне было так одиноко, я укуталась в одеяло и плакала, но не смела нарушить веление отца. А потом, пару дней спустя, его нарушил Несс — он забрался ко мне через окно.  
Минаур невольно хмыкнул.  
— Да, он часто так делает, — голос Кании был полон нежности. — Мы спали вместе, а под утро он возвращался к себе. Нас ловили, конечно, но не настолько часто, чтобы понять, что это происходило каждую ночь. Потом, когда мы стали старше, необходимость быть вместе немного ослабла, и мы могли отпускать друг друга даже на несколько дней. Но появилось… ещё кое-что.  
Минаур кивнул в темноте. Он догадывался, что имеет в виду Кания, и её слова подтвердили эту догадку.  
— Мы открывали для себя чувственность — в снах, в книгах. И в прикосновениях. У нас нет никого ближе друг друга, делиться всем для нас естественно, как дышать, и принимать всё тоже. Нам хотелось понять то, что происходит с нами, то, что мы видели и читали, и мы изучали друг друга. А потом нас опять попытались разделить. Мы были неосторожны, и слуги донесли отцу, что мы проводим ночи вместе. Разумеется, он рассердился… Говорил с нами… так унизительно... Не хочу об этом говорить, — Кания передёрнула плечами, вспоминая гнев родителей. — Нессуса отец отправил в Академию Целиота, а меня — в столичную. Он запретил нам видеться до окончания обучения и уже тогда стал подыскивать для меня мужа.  
Минаур вновь кивнул. Примерно в то же время на женитьбу стал намекать его собственный отец — выходит, их союз был предопределён главами семейств практически с самого начала.  
— Сколько вы вытерпели? — поинтересовался он, уже понимая, чем закончилась эта история.  
— Две недели. Потом Несс купил место в столичной Академии, сдал экзамены и перевёлся. А ночью пробрался ко мне, и тогда мы стали любовниками. Мы были так счастливы видеть друг друга, прикасаться, быть снова вместе… Я не знаю, как это объяснить, — Кания прерывисто вздохнула. — Как будто закрылась смертельная рана. Мы знали, что преступаем запреты, но нуждались в этом. Потом нашли, конечно, и заклинания, чтобы не случилось детей… И пытались уйти к кому-нибудь, то Несс, то я, правда пытались. В Академии было много хороших ребят, и мы умеем нравиться. Но ничего не вышло. У нас одна душа на двоих, может быть, поэтому тела тоже стремятся к единству. — Она помолчала, безотчётно перебирая пальцами по плечу Минаура. — Это совсем иначе, чем с тобой. Ты мой супруг, и я могу желать тебя, Несс же необходим мне, как воздух и пища. Разделённые, мы умираем.  
— Думаю, я понимаю, — задумчиво проговорил Минаур. — Насколько понимание в моих силах, конечно. И я благодарен вам за доверие.  
— Ты протянул нам руку. И мы ответили тем же.  
Вместо ответа Минаур поцеловал её, легко и нетребовательно, но тёплые нежные губы приоткрылись навстречу, опалив вздохом.  
— Значит, я твой супруг, и ты можешь желать меня? — поддразнил он, крепче обнимая тонкий стан Кании.  
— Могу, — она осторожно обняла его за плечи в ответ. — Но… Тебя не отвращает моя измена?  
— Вашу связь, какой ты её описала, сложно назвать изменой, — хмыкнул Минаур. — Даже если вы с Нессусом одно целое, ты всё равно остаёшься моей женой, и надо быть глупцом, чтобы от тебя отказаться. Но на всех прочих это не распространяется, учти.  
— Мне не надо никого другого, — Кания уткнулась в его плечо. — Если ты принимаешь меня такой… я счастлива.  
Минаур улыбнулся и поцеловал её в висок:  
— Тогда тебе стоит, наконец, раздеться.  
Его слова зажгли огонь в теле Кании — она гибко прильнула к нему, со страстью ответив на поцелуй. Сиреневый шёлк платья податливо соскользнул с её тела под рукой мужа, нежная упругая грудь легла в его ладони. Кания трепетала в его объятиях, как лепесток пламени, легчайший и обжигающе горячий, разжигала, распаляла желание. Жмурилась, тяжело дыша, от каждого поцелуя, с трудом сдерживая стоны. Минаур приласкал острые твёрдые соски под пальцами, а потом подхватил жену на руки и отнёс в постель.  
Последняя одежда с шорохом соскользнула на пол. Кания прильнула щекой к плечу супруга и еле слышно застонала, чувствуя внутри себя жар твёрдой плоти, ощущая сладкую дрожь удовольствия, прокатившуюся по телу Минаура. Он подхватил её и прижался лбом к её лбу.  
— Ты прекрасна, — выдохнул хрипло в самые губы. — Нужно быть невероятным глупцом, чтобы отказаться от тебя, чтобы не любить тебя...  
Кания всхлипнула, отчаянно сжимая его в объятиях, безудержно-страстно отдаваясь каждому движению. Голова кружилась от пьянящей смеси счастья, изумления, наслаждения, кипящей внутри. Всё, что Кания могла — пытаться хоть как-то выразить эти чувства, одарить Минаура ими сполна, до тех пор, пока сама не выгнулась со стоном, как натянутый лук, содрогаясь всем телом от жаркой, ослепительной волны наслаждения. Как Минаур со стоном излился глубоко внутри, она уже не ощутила.  
Минаур стащил одеяло и бросил его на пол, упал на постель, устроив супругу на себе. Кания уткнулась носом в его грудь и глубоко вздохнула.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотала она.

***

Утро выдалось ясным и солнечным. Когда Минаур открыл глаза, Кании уже не было рядом — она всегда вставала раньше него и уходила по своим делам. Он полагал, что к брату, но раньше эта мысль не возбуждала в нём такого любопытства, как сейчас. Одевшись, он небрежным взмахом руки отослал прочь слуг и направился в комнату Нессуса.  
Тот тоже не спал, хотя постель ещё оставалась разобранной. Кании в комнате не было, а сам Нессус в одних штанах, несмотря на прохладу осеннего утра, сидел на широком подоконнике открытого окна. Хмурясь, он просматривал какие-то бумаги и время от времени рассеянно поглаживал разлёгшуюся на коленях кошку. Рассветное солнце огненными искрами вспыхивало в его волосах и на маленьком колечке из красного золота в остром ухе — такое же, и тоже одно, носила Кания.  
На лёгкий стук двери Нессус не обернулся, но когда Минаур приветствовал его, всё же отложил чтение и взглянул с немым вопросом.  
— Я только хотел узнать, где Кания, — пояснил Минаур. — Ты выглядишь встревоженным. Дурные вести?  
— Отец вновь требует, чтобы я вернулся в Тилизий, — пожал плечами Нессус. Судя по тону, это не так уж волновало его. — А Кании здесь нет — по утрам она любит гулять в саду одна.  
— Без тебя?  
Нессус внимательно посмотрел на него и хмыкнул:  
— Кания всё рассказала, да?  
— Её рассказ был довольно кратким, — улыбнувшись в ответ, Минаур подошёл ближе и прислонился к подоконнику. — Но в целом… да.  
Нессус прищурился, глядя снизу вверх. Падавшие сквозь стекло солнечные лучи окутывали его мерцающим золотым ореолом, и Минаур невольно залюбовался. Близнецы Мелити действительно были похожи, как две капли воды — если бы не широкие плечи и твёрдая грудь, Нессуса легко можно было бы принять за Канию. Такие же мягкие рыжие волосы, встрёпанные после сна, такие же янтарно-карие глаза, на свету солнца вспыхивающие золотом, такая же нежная линия губ… “А поцелуй будет ли таким же на вкус?” — неожиданно мелькнула в голове мысль.  
— Мы стараемся отпускать друг друга всякий раз, как можем, — пояснил Нессус. — Иначе не выживем. И так подозрения родителей привели к замужеству Кании, и ты раскрыл нашу тайну.  
— Жалеешь? — с любопытством спросил Минаур, уловив прохладу в его тоне. — Или ревнуешь?  
— Ревную? — удивлённо переспросил Нессус и искренне рассмеялся. — В этом нет смысла. Мы неразделимы. Прости, Минаур, но если ты считаешь, что Кания, полюбив тебя, откажется от нашей связи, то будешь разочарован. Это просто… совсем другое.  
— Она говорила так же. И нет, в моих мыслях не было подобного.  
— Тогда что же в твоих мыслях?  
— Я бы сам хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос, — еле слышно пробормотал Минаур.  
Дверь распахнулась, и они обернулись. Кания, рассеянно отряхивавшая от росы короткое зелёное платье, остановилась на пороге и обвела их удивлённым и встревоженным взглядом. Нессус улыбнулся и кивнул ей, и девушка мгновенно расслабилась.  
— Не меня ли обсуждаете? — спросила она спокойно и чуточку игриво.  
— Разумеется. Любые другие темы меркнут в сравнении с тобой, — в том же тоне ответил Минаур и поцеловал её ладонь. — Я вас оставлю — завтра вечером мы начинаем праздник урожая в Клирвью, нужно закончить последние приготовления. Надеюсь, вы оба не откажетесь завтра меня сопровождать?  
— Конечно, — одновременно отозвались они.  
Ещё раз поцеловав супругу, Минаур отправился в свой кабинет, по пути посылая магические призывы слугам.  
Осенний праздник был одним из главных во всей Тир Лизии. Разные деревни отмечали его в разное время, когда заканчивали сбор урожая, и многие хитрые путешественники пользовались этим, странствуя от одного праздника к другому неделями. Все, от лордов до нищих, в эти дни украшали свои дома гирляндами из цветов и колосьев, жгли костры из сухих веток и осенних листьев, пили хмельное молодое вино, танцевали и пели, славя Кибелу и её щедрые дары. И тоже обязаны были проявлять щедрость, достойную этих даров — скупца рука Кибелы не коснётся, от этого праздника тем больше получишь, чем больше отдашь. Поэтому издавна де Лорано выставляли народу по бочке всех сортов своих вин, оплачивали труд мастериц, вязавших гирлянды, и выступления заезжих бардов и фокусников.  
Минаур любил праздник урожая с детства, и работа по его организации была одним из первых дел, которые он перенял у отца. Даже самые скучные отчёты в это время радовали его, даже неприятные распоряжения подписывать было легко, а провинившиеся слуги получали без раздумий прощение. Предстоящая ночь веселья будоражила кровь, а возможность разделить её с близнецами Мелити наполняла душу острым предвкушением чего-то неясного, но безумного и захватывающего.  
Закончив, Минаур велел в кратчайшие сроки доставить подписанные бумаги деревенским старостам, а сам решил пройтись по саду, чтобы без помех обдумать смутные пока ещё мысли, бродившие в голове. Южный ветер плеснул в лицо прохладой, взметнул полы мантии, и Минаур отправился вслед за ним, в глубину сада, где за изящной аркой сиреневого плюща скрывалась маленькая уединённая беседка как раз для таких случаев, когда хотелось побыть в одиночестве и разобраться в себе.  
Однако беседка оказалась занята до него.  
Минаур поспешно отступил в тень плюща, но близнецы, кажется, его не заметили. Всё их внимание было замкнуто исключительно друг на друге. Первым порывом стало немедленно прервать их — как можно быть столь неосторожными, мало ли кто ещё пройдёт мимо и откроет их тайну! Но потом он заметил дымку чар “струящегося покрова”, исходящую от амулетов, развешанных на плетёных стенах беседки, и сообразил, что будь Мелити и впрямь настолько неосторожны, их бы давно поймали. Нет, единственным свидетелем происходящего имел возможность стать только он сам.  
Отказываться от столь щедрого дара было бы верхом глупости, и Минаур остался стоять на месте.  
Они не лгали друг другу, все трое. Любовь Кании и Нессуса действительно была чем-то иным и большим, нежели просто сладость запретного плода. А Минаур действительно не ревновал их. Затаив дыхание, он смотрел, любовался, как тонкие пальцы Кании путаются в волосах Нессуса, как она запрокидывает голову, подставляя под быстрые жаркие поцелуи шею и грудь, как уверенно ладони Нессуса скользят по изгибам её тела — ласки, необъяснимым образом сочетавшие в себе магическое таинство и обыденность. Так прикасаются, лишь зная партнёра как самого себя.  
Они опустились на гладкий деревянный пол беседки, и Кания обвила ногами бёдра Нессуса, мягко потянула его за волосы, вынуждая поднять голову, и прильнула к губам долгим поцелуем. Разрез её платья распахнулся, обнажая округлые белые колени, Минаур стиснул пальцы — желание прикоснуться было острым, как зачарованная игла. Но он не смел пошевелиться, и только смотрел, как Нессус подхватил Канию и приподнял, привлёк ещё ближе, овладел ею нежно и медленно, поймав в поцелуй сорвавшийся с её губ стон. Кания обняла его за шею, шепча что-то на ухо, перемежая слова короткими стонами и вздохами. Их тела не просто двигались в едином ритме — они словно танцевали любовь, и казалось, что достаточно лишь хорошо прислушаться, чтобы уловить мелодию этого танца. Сейчас их единение было полным и абсолютным, и оба были бесконечно счастливы. Минаур не сомневался, что вершины наслаждения они достигнут одновременно, и так и произошло. Однако размыкать объятия близнецы не спешили, всё ещё обмениваясь дыханием и мимолётно-легко целуясь.  
Минаур бесшумно попятился. Ему необходимо было обдумать увиденное… и хорошенько проветриться, потому что подобное зрелище не оставило бы равнодушным даже тысячелетнего лича. Которым он вовсе не был.

***

Праздник урожая начался с речи лорда де Лорано, поблагодарившего работников за труды этого года и восславившего милость Кибелы. Минаур практически не слушал отца — он смотрел на Канию, которой удивительно к лицу был медово-золотистый шёлк платья, и Нессуса в тёмно-зелёном, стоявшего за её плечом, как тень. Кания улыбалась, но её пальцы, безостановочно теребившие изящное кольцо из тёмного металла с красным камнем, выдавали лёгкое волнение. Минаур придвинулся ближе и перехватил её ладонь. Кания вскинула взгляд и быстро улыбнулась.  
— Расслабься, — шепнул на ухо жене Минаур. — Это же праздник.  
Разнёсшиеся по площади аплодисменты заглушили её ответ. Лорд Ладислаус сошёл с помоста и несильно сжал плечо сына, проходя мимо них троих.  
— Развлекайтесь, дети, — с усмешкой сказал он. — А я, пожалуй, вернусь в дом.  
— Благодарю, отец, — Минаур уважительно склонил голову.  
Теперь, когда с официальной частью было покончено, площадь наполнилась оживлением и предвкушением. Где-то с краю зазвучала музыка — низкий, протяжный звук рога, в который потом добавились звон серебряных кимвал и ручьистые переливы цитры. Один за другим на улицах вспыхивали костры, описанные защитными рунами во избежание пожаров, в пышных ароматных гирляндах разгорались цветными огоньками магические светляки. Смех и весёлые голоса вскоре звучали уже повсюду.  
Нессус исчез ненадолго, а потом вынырнул из толпы с тремя чашками, в которых плескалось горячее вино. Минаур узнал по запаху “Анкария кюве ХХ” и одобрительно хмыкнул.  
— Пойдёмте наверх, — предложил он. — Там сегодня есть на что посмотреть.  
Они отправились в обход площади по дальнему краю, где было посвободнее, но то и дело останавливались посмотреть на выступления фокусников, актёров и акробатов, взять с общих столов вино или фрукты. Близнецы расслабились и улыбались, переглядываясь и перешучиваясь. Когда они поднялись по мраморной лестнице в срединный квартал, Кания остановилась возле маленького оркестра, бодро наигрывающего какой-то восточный мотив.  
— Мы станцуем, — сказала она на ухо Минауру. — Можно?  
— Конечно, — не удержавшись, Минаур сорвал короткий поцелуй с её пахнущих вином и сладостями губ.  
Нессус повёл рукой, и пространство между двумя кострами замкнулось огненными дорожками, заставив прохожих отойти к краям улицы. Вслед за ним Кания переступила через золотистые язычки пламени и встряхнула распущенными волосами.  
Минаур мог только надеяться, что для прочих зрителей это выглядит не настолько откровенно, как для него, знающего тайну Мелити. Они явно придумывали движения на ходу, но выполняли их с синхронностью, какой пары профессиональных танцоров не достигают и за сотню лет. Сплетения рук, наклоны и изгибы, мимолётные объятия… Всё это так напоминало ласки, увиденные днём в беседке сада, что Минаура бросило в жар. Ему нравилось смотреть. Ему нравилось то, что он видел.  
Под заключительную россыпь аккордов Кания и Нессус оказались спиной к спине, быстро, прерывисто дыша и счастливо улыбаясь. Их накрыло волной оваций и одобрительных возгласов. Кания запрокинула голову на плечо брата и рассмеялась:  
— Давно мы так не веселились, правда?  
Огненные дорожки погасли, и к близнецам подошёл Минаур с бокалами прохладного игристого вина.  
— Вы были невероятны, — искренне сказал он, окинув обоих восхищённым взглядом.  
— Кания, твой супруг хочет нас споить? — фыркнул Нессус, принимая бокал. Белое, с дриадскими специями — и как Минаур угадал, что это их любимое?  
Кания внимательно взглянула на мужа и вдруг лукаво ухмыльнулась.  
— Мой супруг просто хочет нас, — шепнула она на ухо брата, которое удивлённо дернулось.  
— Жадный тип, — припечатал Нессус, и они переглянулись, как обычно, понимая друг друга без слов. — Так что же, идём наверх?  
— Идём! — не выпуская его ладонь, Кания второй рукой поймала запястье Минаура и повлекла их за собой.  
Пробиться к верхнему кварталу стало задачей не из лёгких — едва ли не все прохожие стремились выразить своё восхищение танцем близнецов, Нессуса так и вовсе окружили стайкой пёстрых бабочек юные эльфийки, щебечущие наперебой. Минаур хмыкнул, ощутив, как заплетается вокруг Нессуса паутинка приворотных чар, и сжёг её искрой изгоняющей магии. Тот благодарно улыбнулся.  
Наконец, они достигли верхнего квартала и вышли на площадку недалеко от арки портала. Здесь Клирвью как нельзя более оправдывал своё название — перед ними, как на ладони, расстилался весь город, полный огней, музыки и радости, а многочисленные рощи заключали его в оправу, как драгоценный камень. Чуть дальше поблёскивала отражённым светом лун тёмная лента реки.  
— Как красиво! — восхитился Нессус, опасно перегибаясь через ограду.  
— Несс, — Кания ухватила его за плечо, вовремя остановив, — а давай, как тогда?..  
Он охотно кивнул и развернулся. Соединив кончики пальцев, близнецы шёпотом проговорили заклинание, вскинули руки — и в тот же миг над городом распустились искрящиеся золотые цветы фейерверка.  
— О-о! — только и сумел сказать Минаур.  
— Мы освоили это заклинание на первом курсе Академии, — Кания, обернувшись, улыбнулась ему. — Тебе нравится?  
— Очень, — Минаур, опершись на ограду, как недавно Нессус, зачарованно проследил за осыпающимися сияющим дождём искрами. Понравилось не только ему, эльфы внизу приветствовали фейерверк радостными возгласами и аплодисментами.  
Тёплые руки обвили плечи сзади. Всё ещё во власти эмоций, Минаур обернулся, прижал к себе Канию и поцеловал со всем пылом, накопившимся за этот долгий день. Скользнул ладонью вверх, и внезапно понял, что держит в объятиях не её — а Нессуса. Кания прильнула сбоку, уткнулась острым подбородком в плечо Минаура и коснулась губами шеи.  
— Я пьян, — пробормотал Минаур, чувствуя, как кружится голова от этих ласковых, настойчивых прикосновений с двух сторон. — Мы все пьяны…  
— Разве это плохо? — тёплое дыхание Нессуса защекотало ухо.  
— Расслабься, это же праздник, — напомнила Кания его собственные слова.  
Минаур обнял их обоих, не в силах совладать с разгорающимся вожделением. В конце концов, это же ночь Кибелы, чем больше отдашь — тем больше получишь… Он был готов отдать им всё, что у него было, всего себя, только бы они оба были его. Он обнимал и целовал их, задыхаясь, чувствуя себя невозможно, восхитительно пьяным, сходил с ума от осторожных, изучающих, почти невинных ласк. Мелькнула мысль набросить покров невидимости, но почти сразу исчезла, напротив, осознание того, что их могут увидеть в любой момент, бросило в жар, распаляя ещё сильнее.  
Потом, кажется, его увели куда-то в тёмный переулок между домами неподалёку, и он бесконечно одуряюще целовался с Нессусом, в то время как Кания незаметно опустилась на колени и освободила его от одежды, с нескрываемым наслаждением обняв губами изнывающую плоть. Застонав, Минаур зарылся пальцами в её мягкие волосы, обнял плечи Нессуса, чувствуя их обоих, так близко, так хорошо… Небо опрокинулось в его глазах, и Минаур, зажмурившись, излился в горячий нежный рот. Нессус подхватил его, не дав упасть, Минаур обессиленно уткнулся лбом в его плечо.  
— Сумасшедшие, — с нежностью выдохнул он.  
— Скроешь нас? — шепнула Кания, коснувшись губами его уха. — Хотя бы до лестницы.  
— Да... — после пережитого удовольствия тело охватила истома, веки тяжелели, но Минаур заставил себя встряхнуться. Поочерёдно коснувшись Кании и Нессуса, он окутал их и себя едва заметно мерцающими чарами невидимости и получил за это лёгкий поцелуй в щёку, уже не зная, от кого.  
Держась друг за друга, чтобы не потеряться, они покинули переулок и спустились к нижнему кварталу, стараясь обходить толпу, насколько это было возможно. Потом сбросили покров и остановились на площади, сели в круг слушателей какого-то знаменитого барда. Кания уютно устроилась между Нессусом и Минауром и склонила голову на плечо последнего. Она чувствовала себя слегка уставшей, но очень довольной. Хотелось так и уснуть между ними двумя, позволив тихим переборам струн и голосу певца унести сознание далеко отсюда, в светлеющее небо Тир Лизии…

***

Утро (точнее, день) для Минаура началось с Кании, которая спала, прижавшись к его боку и обняв подушку. Кажется, это был первый раз, когда он проснулся раньше неё. Минаур улыбнулся и отвёл солнечно-рыжую прядь волос с её лица; Кания забавно наморщила нос, но не проснулась. Он сдержал желание разбудить её поцелуями и осторожно выбрался из постели. Воспоминания о прошедшей ночи нахлынули волной, и Минаур прикрыл глаза. Он ощутил на себе то, о чём говорили ему близнецы — тогда, ночью, они желали его, любили его, как одно целое, а не два разных эльфа. И что-то сдвинулось, сбилось в его восприятии.  
Что же, придётся пересмотреть договор.  
Одевшись, Минаур отправился на поиски Нессуса. Как оказалось, тот уже не спал и нашёлся в саду, возле клумбы с пурпурными цинниями неподалёку от той самой беседки. Услышав шаги за спиной, Нессус обернулся и иронично поднял бровь:  
— Кажется, ты очень нуждаешься в компании по утрам?  
— Хорошая компания — большое удовольствие в любое время суток,— усмехнулся Минаур. К его восхищению, Нессус слегка покраснел, безусловно, уловив намёк. Не удержавшись, Минаур подался вперёд и запечатлел на его губах лёгкий поцелуй. — Даже не верится, что ты — старший брат Кании.  
— Даже не верится, что ты — муж Кании, — парировал Нессус, сделав шаг назад. — Не советую изменять моей сестре.  
— Разве я изменяю? — Минаур выразительно посмотрел на него, и Нессус смешался.  
— Ты хочешь слишком многого, — пробормотал он.  
— Ночью мне так не казалось.  
— Ночью мы были пьяны.  
— Но вино лишь обнажает скрытые желания.  
Нессус взглянул на него беспомощно, как пойманная в сети птица.  
— Я не собираюсь обманывать Канию, — мягко произнёс Минаур. — Я люблю её и хочу, чтобы она была счастлива. Но коль у вас одна душа на двоих — значит, я люблю и тебя. А в любви нет места принуждения — поэтому всё будет так, как пожелаете вы.  
— Даже если мы пожелаем покинуть тебя?  
— Даже если так, — улыбнулся Минаур. — А теперь прости, меня ждут дела.  
Нессус растерянно смотрел ему вслед, поглаживая кончиками пальцев лепестки цинний.  
Первыми близнецами в Анкарии были Люмен и Кер — и некоторые еретики поговаривают, что их вечная вражда началась из-за женщины, которую оба полюбили, и которая предпочла бога Света его тёмной сестре. Узнав в Академии эту легенду, Кания и Нессус обещали друг другу, что никогда не полюбят одного и того же эльфа — но они тогда и представить не могли, что всё случится наоборот. Что найдётся тот, кто захочет любить их обоих. Это было странное чувство, которое Нессус не мог описать — тёплое, лёгкое, но в то же время немного пугающее.  
Так и не решив, что ему со всем этим делать, он отправился к Кании. Она ещё спала, но когда он улёгся рядом и пощекотал её ухо, приоткрыла один глаз и одарила его недовольным взглядом:  
— Несс, я тебя очень люблю, но в супружеской постели всё-таки предпочла бы видеть супруга.  
— Твой супруг предложил мне занять по праву место в этой постели, — нервно усмехнулся Нессус.  
Заинтересовавшись, Кания открыла и второй глаз:  
— И что ты ему ответил?  
— Пока ничего.  
— Ты боишься? — Кания поймала ладонь брата и переплела пальцы в замок.  
— Боюсь причинить тебе боль.  
— Полюбить его?  
— Нет, — Нессус снова задумался. — Нет, скорее… не полюбить.  
— Но я полюбила. Значит, ты тоже можешь, если позволишь себе. Выбирай то, чего хочешь, Несс. Ты же знаешь, что я всегда разделяю твои желания.  
— Тогда… мы попробуем.  
Кания кивнула и коснулась губами их переплетённых пальцев. Нессус тихо вздохнул.  
— Думаешь, у него получится? — озвучил он последнее сомнение. — Можно ли любить сразу двоих?  
Кания лукаво улыбнулась:  
— Можно, если это мы.

***

Минаур вернулся домой, когда луны уже поднялись в зенит. Как всегда, ни один праздник не обходился без происшествий. На сей раз ночью пропали две девушки, и лорд Ладислаус подозревал в этом происки Инквизиции. Минаур был склонен согласиться с отцом. Он поговорил с теми, кто видел девушек последними, потом с градоправителем Клирвью, отправил в поисковый отряд несколько своих подчинённых и написал короткую записку о случившемся волшебнице Вилмиени Альдемар с просьбой присоединиться к тому же отряду. Только после этого он позволил себе вернуться домой.  
Слуга сообщил, что юный лорд Нессус в библиотеке, а леди Кания уже легла спать. Поразмыслив, Минаур решил не тревожить Нессуса — хватит на сегодня разговоров и раздумий. Да и одного дня вряд ли достаточно, чтобы принять решение. После купальни и ужина Минаур поднялся в спальню. Помедлил, глядя на умиротворённое лицо спящей Кании — что-то показалось не так, но он не сообразил, что именно. И лишь когда лёг под одеяло, понял и рассмеялся, не сдержавшись.  
— Что за игру вы ведёте, Нессус? — поинтересовался ласково, когда юноша сонно взглянул на него.  
— Пока что никакой. Мы хотим попробовать сыграть в твою, — отозвался Нессус.  
Минаур обнял его, не без удовольствия ощутив под ладонями твёрдые широкие плечи, притянул к себе и коснулся губ коротким поцелуем, безмолвно спрашивая. Нессус ответил уверенно и охотно.  
Минаур не хотел, но всё же невольно сравнивал их — Кания была более страстной, требовательной, Нессус же целовался игриво, бросал короткие лукавые взгляды из-под ресниц, улыбался в поцелуй. Такие похожие — и такие разные...  
Он уложил Нессуса на спину, позволив ему обнимать себя, и стал целовать шею, плечи, ключицы. Слегка прикусил кончик уха — Нессус тихо ахнул и нетерпеливо потянул его за волосы. Минаур подчинился, постепенно опускаясь всё ниже. Нессус вздрагивал от его касаний, впервые ощущая себя столь беззащитным, и это возбуждало обоих до крайности остро. Прикосновения Минаура скользили по коже огненными лентами, длинные пряди распущенных волос щекотали по бокам — восхитительно приятная пытка. Нессус зажмурился и застонал в голос, когда горячие губы уверенно и властно обхватили его член. Минаур определённо знал, как доставить ему удовольствие, но его знание было иного толка, нежели у Кании. Странное, непривычное ощущение, но оно захватывало, и Нессус сам не заметил, как потерялся в нём окончательно.  
Когда он был уже на грани, Минаур отстранился и гибко скользнул выше, накрыл своим телом, красноречиво прижавшись к бедру горячей твёрдой плотью. Нессус приоткрыл затуманенные глаза и облизнулся, прося поцелуя.  
— Ты позволишь дойти до конца? — прошептал Минаур спустя несколько восхитительно-сладких минут.  
— За этим я и пришёл, — усмехнулся Нессус.  
Вернув усмешку, Минаур потянулся за стоящим в изголовье постели флаконом с маслом. Нессус наблюдал за ним с интересом и затаённым удовольствием, которое не исчезло, даже когда два пальца осторожно, но неотвратимо проникли в его тело. Он закрыл глаза, ощущая ритм, зарождающийся внутри, охватывающий всё существо, сильнее и сильнее, как морская волна, накрывающая берег. Недовольно застонал, когда этот ритм оборвался — а в следующую секунду погрузился в него ещё глубже, когда Минаур наконец взял его.  
Жаркие вспышки удовольствия расцвечивали темноту под веками, и Нессус полностью отдался ему, забыв обо всём. Волна наслаждения билась внутри, вынуждая цепляться за Минаура, тянуться навстречу ему, подхватывая каждое движение, чтобы сильнее, глубже… До тех пор, пока остатки мыслей не смыло окончательно, и он выгнулся, оглушённый и ослеплённый штормовой силой оргазма.  
Минаур подхватил его под спину, вбиваясь короткими быстрыми движениями, не сводя взгляда с искажённого страстью лица. Каждый отзвук чужого наслаждения увеличивал собственное, пока оно тоже не выплеснулось через край.  
Цветные искры перед глазами мешали сосредоточиться, но Минаур всё же собрался настолько, чтобы правильно произнести очищающее заклинание и затем накинуть на Нессуса лёгкое одеяло. Тот подкатился к нему под боком и уткнулся в плечо, совсем как Кания, и сонно пробормотал:  
— Я согласен.  
Хмыкнув, Минаур коснулся губами рыжей макушки и ласково шепнул:  
— Спи, Несс.

***

Проснувшись утром, Минаур обнаружил, что один в постели, и невольно улыбнулся — как это знакомо… Примятая постель хранила запах Нессуса, поэтому Минаур позволил себе полежать ещё немного, смакуя воспоминания о прошедшей ночи. Даже без учёта того, что он давно уже не делил ложе с мужчиной, она была одной из самых восхитительных в его жизни.  
Наконец, он оделся и спустился вниз. Близнецы были там. Кания о чём-то увлечённо разговаривала с лордом де Лорано, Нессус гладил белую кошку Пушинку, которая явно назначила его своим любимцем, и её сына Облачко. Он с интересом прислушивался к разговору, но, видимо, не желал в нём участвовать.  
— Доброе утро, — Минаур неторопливо спустился с лестницы, обнял и поцеловал в щёку супругу. Кания, обернувшись, одарила его пристальным, пронизывающим взглядом, который его даже обеспокоил. Но потом, удовлетворившись увиденным, расслабилась и улыбнулась.  
— Есть какие-нибудь сведения от поисковых отрядов, отец? — поинтересовался Минаур, пока слуги накрывали стол для него.  
— Следы найдены, — кивнул лорд Ладислаус. — Думаю, всё разрешится в ближайшее время, и у нас на руках будет серьёзное обвинение против Инквизиции. Леди Вилмиени уже сообщила об этом в Тилизий.  
— Прекрасно, — настроение Минаура, и без того отличное, поднялось ещё выше. — В таком случае, полагаю, мы можем позволить себе день без забот. Я хочу взять лошадей и прогуляться верхом вместе с Канией вдоль реки. Разумеется, если лорд Нессус составит нам компанию, мы будем рады.  
— Не могу отказать, — Нессус лукаво улыбнулся.

***

Осень в Тир Лизии вступала в свои права медленно, хоть и неуклонно. Окружающие Клирвью леса и рощи уже пестрели пятнами золотого, алого и бронзового цветов, но всё же были преимущественно зелёными, луга и поляны украсились пышными покрывалами осенних цветов, и это разнообразие красок радовало глаза. Минаур и близнецы, развлекаясь лёгким бессодержательным разговором, неторопливо пересекли город верхом и, оставив позади мост, направили лошадей на запад вдоль берега, наслаждаясь речной прохладой и негромким шелестом волн. Спустя несколько часов они достигли широкой косы, оттеснившей реку далеко к северу — здесь и было решено остановиться.  
Небрежным движением руки Кания создала костёр и устроилась под раскидистой ивой в объятиях Минаура. Нессус сел напротив, с детской сосредоточенностью складывая взлетающие от костра искры в мимолётные рисунки. Минаур отметил про себя, что стоит сделать заказ живописцу — написать портрет близнецов на фоне золотой осенней листвы.  
— Так значит, вы согласны остаться? — Минаур крепче обнял Канию, защищая от налетевшего с воды порыва прохладного ветра.  
— Я всё ещё боюсь, — честно сообщил Нессус, скорее сестре, чем ему.  
Она задумчиво кивнула и напомнила:  
— Отец хочет возвращения Несса в Тилизий. Он — наследник, чтобы остаться с нами, ему пришлось бы отказаться от семьи.  
— Мы не можем этого, — закончил её мысль Нессус.  
— Я понимаю, — Минаур прищурил глаза, наблюдая за пляшущими языками пламени. — Хм… Вот что мы сделаем. Возвращайся домой, Нессус. Уверен, ты можешь найти в столице хорошего мага Тайного знания, который возьмётся настроить индивидуальный портал для нас троих — между твоей комнатой в родительском доме и моим поместьем. Разумеется, я оплачу его работу.  
— Такая работа будет стоить дорого… очень дорого, — взвешенно произнёс Нессус. — Даже если не считать сверхоплату за молчание.  
— Полагаю, это стоит своих денег, — хмыкнул Минаур.  
Кания обернулась и одарила его сияющим взглядом, а потом жарко поцеловала.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказала она очень серьёзно. — Знай это.  
— О, я знаю, — негромко рассмеялся Минаур и с удовольствием приник к её губам, восхитительно податливым и отзывчивым к его ласкам.  
Сзади на плечи легли тёплые ладони Нессуса. Близнецы переглянулись поверх плеча Минаура, решив что-то в коротком безмолвном диалоге. И в следующую секунду он потерялся в мареве горячих беспорядочных поцелуев и прикосновений в четыре руки — вкрадчивых, дразнящих, сводящих с ума.  
— Нам нужно возвращаться, — прошептала Кания, щекоча ухо горячим дыханием. — Не будем заставлять беспокоиться лорда де Лорано…  
— Полагаете, я смогу сейчас ехать? — пробормотал Минаур. Трезвый рассудок упорно отказывался возвращаться к нему, когда Кания обнимала коленями его бёдра.  
— Если захочешь продолжения — то обязательно сможешь, — засмеялся Нессус и отстранился, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Минаур застонал безо всякого стеснения.  
— Вы невозможно жестоки.  
— Да, — с довольным видом согласилась Кания. — И тебе это нравится.  
Минаур никак не мог поспорить.  
Они почти не разговаривали на обратном пути, но время дороги, как и остаток дня, было наполнено многообещающим, томным предвкушением. Казалось, воздух пропитался им, и каждое пересечение взглядов, соприкосновение рук порождало вспышку отчаянного нетерпения внутри. Близнецы Мелити в конце концов сбежали в сад с вполне однозначными намерениями, и Минауру стоило немыслимых усилий не нарушить негласное правило этой игры и не пойти к ним. Он был уверен, что не сойдёт с ума, только потому, что это означало бы не получить желаемое. Но чувства, обжигающие, захлёстывающие, острые, словно вернули его на десяток лет назад, в то время, когда он был ещё подростком, и жажда телесного наслаждения мучила и днём, и ночью. Отец, безуспешно попытавшийся обсудить свежие вести от леди Вилмиени, в конце концов лишь язвительно фыркнул, глядя на его рассеянно-мечтательное лицо. Минаур не обиделся — он был уверен, что знай отец о том, какая восхитительная ночь его ждёт, иззавидовался бы.  
В конце концов, он в некотором смысле и сам себе завидовал.  
Вечер был невыносимо долгим. Но когда Минаур, покончив с изображением видимости деятельности, поднялся в спальню, он в полной мере осознал, что ожидание стоило этого.  
Кания прижалась к нему, мягким урчащим шёпотом выдохнув его имя. Она уже переоделась в прозрачную шёлковую накидку — ту самую, мгновенно вспомнил Минаур, которую всего лишь десяток дней назад он протягивал ей, сдёрнув их с Нессусом с подоконника.  
Нессус всё ещё был одет, и это досадное упущение совершенно точно нужно было исправить. Словно прочитав его мысль, Кания лукаво улыбнулась, точь-в-точь как брат, и отступила, направившись к постели. Нессус наблюдал за приближением Минаура, чуть склонив голову, с таким же интересом и затаённым нетерпением во взгляде, как и прошлой ночью.  
Пальцы скользнули по шёлковой ткани бирюзовой рубашки. Минаур не мог отвести взгляда от обнажающейся кожи, гладкой и светлой, как атлас, даже когда горячие ладони Кании скользнули по его спине и бокам к груди, ловко расстёгивая его собственную одежду. Нессус улыбнулся и, перехватив руку Кании, притянул её к себе, поцеловал в центр ладони. Минаур отступил так, чтобы девушка оказалась между ними, аккуратно вынул заколку из её причёски и запустил пальцы в золотисто-рыжие локоны, лаская губами шею и плечи, пока она с самозабвенным удовольствием целовала брата. Некоторое время они делили поцелуи на троих, скорее игриво, чем страстно — но чем дальше, тем больше внутри разгоралось чувственное пламя.  
Минаур подхватил Канию на руки и понёс к постели. Нессус скользнул следом, как лёгкий лепесток огня, с усмешкой подтолкнул Минаура в спину, когда тот уложил супругу на покрывало. Прижался грудью к спине, целуя за ухом, поймал за руку и переплёл их пальцы, накрыв соединёнными ладонями грудь Кании. Она со вздохом запрокинула голову, закрыв глаза.  
Минаур напрасно боялся, что что-то пойдёт не так, и им не удастся разделить любовь на троих. Неописуемая связь Кании и Нессуса никуда не делась, и они оба хотели его, действуя как одно целое, как единое существо в двух аспектах. Он сжимал в ладони нежную мягкую грудь Кании, ласкал пальцами горячее влажное лоно — и чувствовал, как твёрдый налившийся член Нессуса скользит между бёдер, вздрагивая от желания. Руки близнецов сплетались на его теле, заключая в прекрасный желанный плен, горячие губы лихорадочно шептали что-то бессвязно-жаркое, перемежая шёпот поцелуями и медовыми укусами. Он задыхался, сходя с ума от наслаждения, от жажды большего.  
Перекатившись по постели, Минаур прижал Канию к подушкам и жарко, требовательно поцеловал, одним сильным толчком проник в её тело. Коротко вскрикнув, Кания обхватила его руками и ногами, прильнула как можно ближе, горячо сжимая, вынуждая двигаться быстрее, резче. Минаур охотно послушался её безмолвного требования, но вскоре Нессус опустил ладони ему на плечи и мягко потянул, заставив замедлиться и приподняться навстречу ему.  
Сглотнув, Минаур ощутил, как между ягодиц скользнула тонкая струйка масла. Нессус вновь обнял его, прижался, не делая пока попыток войти, лишь притираясь напряжённым членом и двигаясь тоже в том ритме, который создавала Кания. Минаур завёл руку назад, вплетая пальцы в его волосы, осторожно притянул к себе для поцелуя.  
— Давай, — выдохнул он. — Всё в порядке.  
Нессус уткнулся подбородком в его плечо и медленно, плавно, подался вперёд. От ощущений захватило дух, два стона слились в один. Кания с улыбкой наблюдала, а потом привлекла Минаура к себе.  
— Наш, — шепнула она.  
Минаур закрыл глаза, отдаваясь на волю близнецов — и это оказалось легко и естественно. Они вовлекли его в свой ритм, они управляли его телом и душой, они любили его безоглядно страстно, и большего откровения и наслаждения невозможно было представить. Он слышал шёпот своего имени и отзывался стонами, чувствовал всем телом каждое движение и терялся в них. Мир стёрся и исчез где-то за гранью восприятия, остались лишь они трое. А потом оргазм прокатился по телу ослепительной вспышкой, и Минауру показалось, что и его не стало тоже.  
Сквозь покрывало истомы опустошения он смотрел, как целуются Кания и Нессус... как двигается плавно, запрокинув голову, будто в танце, Кания, оседлав бёдра брата… как закусывает губу Нессус, когда по его телу пробегает дрожь наслаждения… А потом Минаур окончательно провалился в сон.

***

Он проснулся ранним утром, когда только-только рассвело. Кания и Нессус спали, прижавшись к нему с двух сторон. Рыжекудрые головы уютно устроились на его плечах. Стараясь не разбудить, Минаур осторожно устроился поудобнее, обнял их обоих и снова закрыл глаза.  
Теперь у него было всё, о чём только можно мечтать.


End file.
